fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Carl James (Mario)
Info Carl James (also known as The Sad One) is an antagonist to the Cosmotic Stars. He has two rocket boosters for legs and a mechanical arm because he had an accident when he was a child. Skills His Blood Invincibility let's him become invincible temporarily, if he sufficient power. By putting his sword on somebody, he can suck their power out, leaving the person weak, and leaving Carl strong. The more power he has, the more power he seeks. His sword can fire bouncing flame-beams. "The Accident" On the 4th of August, 2058, Carl James was playing in a field. He saw pretty shiny blue gunk. He went down to touch it with his left arm. It dematerialised. In extreme distress, he tried to run but tripped and both his legs landed in the gunk. He crawled away. He immediately went to the doctor. The doctors told him that he had three days to live.. However, the doctors were trying an untested medicine that could cure anything. Being the greedy toddler he was, he agreed to accept the treatment. He met with a doctor called Michael. Doctor Michael gave him the medicine. "Here you go little baby," said Doctor Michael. The medicine did not work, but the doctors could give him robotic limbs. Being the greedy toddler he was, he agreed to accept this. He was happy now. He could still do all the stuff he could before. When he came back to school the next day, everyone mocked him, because he looked stupid. Everyone except Tomato Kid. "Hey don't listen to them," said Tomato Kid. Carl James came to detest everyone except Tomato Kid. Powers One day, Carl James felt very, very sick. He turned as white as a ghost and fell over. The doctors checked him out. "Hey I remember you," said a doctor. "Michael... You saved my life before..." whispered Carl. He was very sick and even talking was a massive effort. The doctors did a surgery to look into his body. Everything in his body was a very dark crimson. None of the doctors knew what had happened, except Michael. "Oh no... The medicine," screamed Michael. Michael had realised the medicine he had given him 30 years before had worked. The wrong way. Carl looked incredibly frail. "No.. NO. DON'T GO CARL. DON'T GO!" shouted all the doctors. Suddenly Carl started glowing. Then his wounds sealed up immediately and his skin turned a normal color. He was emitting light. "Whoa," said the doctors. They thought it was cool he was glowing. One of the doctors fainted, fell onto a machine, pushed it at a wall, and ran over Carl James. "YOU MORON! YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" shouted Michael. But Carl James was not hurt at all. He was fine. "I feel the blood pumping in my veins. This is my power. Blood Invincibility," he said. A red sword and sheath appeared on Carl's back. He took it out of the sheath and pointed into the air, reflecting light onto a piece of paper. The doctors concluded that Carl was a special person with a special talent and that he can go home. The hospital later burned down and Carl had to pay insurance fees. Death Whilst fighting The Cosmotic Stars in the great Cosmic War, Saturn approached him. Carl had prepared Tomato King's Cosmic Obliterator, which could kill a Cosmotic Star. He ran at Saturn and was going to kill him. Saturn whimpered, but suddenly, the air filled with pollen. As Carl James was about to hit Saturn, Saturn sneezed, causing his arms to move in a way, touching Carl James. He was going to end the same way he started: Cosmic Dematerialisation. "NO!" screamed Carl James as his heart dematerialised. Undeath Later, King K. Rowling noticed something strange. Something Saturn had dematerialised came back, from many years ago. This sudden realisation was very bad. King K. Rowling went straight to see where Carl James had died. Sure enough, he was coming back, and cackling. King K. Rowling screamed quickly, but Carl James kept coughing. It had been so long since he was alive. "Thank you," he mumbled. He was visibly weak and ran to "the hospital." When he found it was burned down he cried. "Hey Carl, you burned this place! The new hospital is down the hall and to the left," said the nurse. Carl went in the new hospital and got treatment. All of the Cosmotic Stars visited him in bed. He was discharged a week later, and now leads a happy life with no friends the Cosmotic Stars. Trivia *Carl James' sword is not a reference to the minion OC (DO NOT STEAL.) *His date of birth is also his date of death. It is also the day the doctors said he would die on. Category:Characters Category:Joke Articles